Zombies? Please, I'm Hormonal
by GamerQueen18
Summary: Logan, Roy, Tyler and Leanna venture across the states trying to start a new life based solely on a rumor. Join them as they fight through zombies, trust issues, crushes, love and plain crazy, all threatening to tear them apart. What if they fall for one another? What if some unexpected surprises cause them to rethink their strategy for the safety of everyone? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well guys, this is my first story so don't judge too harshly, but I do appreciate any and all reviews and comments. The chapters are a little short because they looked longer on Word.**_

Leanna ripped the bandage off the roll with her teeth and tied it around her arm. She had just got through playing hide and seek with a hunter and it did not end pretty, for either of them. However, it ended better for her than the hunter, she only had a few cuts; he was dead. She scoped out the area and came to the conclusion that she needed to find a place to sleep for the night.

It had been a month since the first infection hit, and so far she had managed to get by on her own. Things had been getting close lately; and if she didn't find other survivors soon, she would probably die. Leanna scowled and closed the metal door behind her. She didn't need anybody; even if she did have somebody they would probably betray her like HE did. Deciding to freshen up, Leanna headed to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror; her silver eyes had dark circles under them and her shoulder-length brown hair was tangled and full of miscellaneous crap. She chuckled and jumped into the makeshift shower that someone created out of a busted water pipe. After her shower, she hopped into a bed and wondered where she was going to find food the next day; she was getting hungry.

She kicked over another empty food box and her stomach growled. It had been days since she had last eaten, and she could feel herself losing weight and energy. Out here, that's the last thing she needed. She walked for another hour or so and that's when she saw it, a convenience store. Right now, that was her best bet to find some food. Before she could make it in Leanna felt the ground rumble and whipped her head around to see a massive hunk of steroids coming right at her. "Holy shit," she screamed. The giant monster roared, then picked up a car and threw it at her, causing her to roll into the alleyway behind the store. Leanna wasn't even thinking about fighting it, until a hoard of zombies started coming from the direction she was going to get away from the thing. The only thing she had on her was a bottle of puke, and that made an idea pop into her head. She chunked the bile bomb at the steroid freak and it broke causing him to turn kind of purple. She then slid into a narrow crevice that separated the convenience store and the store behind it and started heading towards the other end; trying to make it to the street, while also watching as the giant freak was attacked by zombies. Leanna was almost at the other end and was about to squeeze out when the giant zombie dropped from the building beside her and tried to grab her from the crevice. She screamed and moved back, the thing may have had steroids, but it couldn't break down the wall, and its giant arms definitely couldn't reach her. She tried to convince herself that it would lose interest and was just starting to think that she would actually need a few people at her side when she heard something that made her blood run cold; a smoker. The tongue wrapped itself around her and she was hoisted into the air, but only a few feet off the ground since the building blocked the tongue from going further. Thinking that these were her last screams, Leanna gave them all she had; and they seemed to work.

She heard yells and gunshots, and the massive thing's attention wasn't on her anymore. Not like it mattered, Leanna was losing air and fast. Her vision was starting to get blurry and that's when she saw him. "Hey Logan I found her." He yelled while running towards her. The stranger whipped out a katana and sliced the smoker tongue causing Leanna to drop. She hit the ground with a grunt and the boy kneeled down beside her. Looking up, Leanna was entranced by a pair of deep blue eyes. "Hey are you ok?" 'What do you think?' Leanna thought as she sat on her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air. "I'll take that as a kind of." He said while picking her up. She gave him a look and he actually let out a laugh, "hey you're still alive ain't ya?" The girl gave him a small smile and he took that as an invitation. "Ok, so we're taking you to the place we've been staying alright?" She eyed him wearily, "there's weapons and food." Leanna nodded vigorously as her stomach growled; causing the stranger to chuckle and help her get away from the 'tank', as he called it. Once they were in the safe room, one of the boys started to really treat the wounds that she had received the day before and noticed a very interesting detail, but decided not to say anything, yet.

Blue eyes watched as the girl in front of him devoured the food that he sat in front of her. "Ummm, when was the last time you ate?" He asked her. Too busy eating, Leanna just held up four fingers and he gaped. "What about your team, or friends or something?" She shook her head and swallowed her food, "never had any." Blue eyes looked over at his two friends in shock, "you're meaning to tell me, that you've survived this entire month without any help?" Leanna nodded, bringing a laugh from one of the other boys. "Now that's what I'm talking about. A girl who knows what she's doing." She smiled and downed a Dr. Pepper that was set in front of her. "Thank you guys so much," she said after she was finished. They just nodded. "By the way, name's Tyler." He walked up to Leanna and she finally got a decent look at him. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes, and he wasn't really bulky but when he shook Leanna's hand she could see and feel the muscles in his arms. He looked to be about six feet tall and had a nice demeanor surrounding him. "This is Logan." Leanna looked over at Logan and shook his hand. Logan had short brown spiked hair with white tips and green eyes, his muscles were slightly more visible than Tyler's and he was about six foot two. "Last but not least, that's Roy." Tyler said. Leanna shook his hand, and took a good look at him as well. He had red hair that fell down and landed just above his light blue eyes and was swept to the side. The tips of his hair were purple and he was about five foot ten, barely towering over Leanna's five foot five figure. "You, my friend, have awesome hair." She said smiling. Roy looked over at Logan smiling, "see, I told you the chicks love my hair." She laughed and looked at them, "my name's Leanna."

Leanna spent the rest of the day hanging out with the guys. Two things she had learned were: Logan and Roy had some kind of attraction to each other and only one of them knew it, and they were heading to a CEDA military camp. The second one made Leanna a little uneasy, and she had a good reason for it. Later that night when they were getting ready to go to sleep a few questions popped up, "Leanna where did those scars on your arms come from?" Roy asked out of curiosity. She dropped the sniper rifle that she was reloading in shock and then picked it back up frowning, "I'd rather not talk about that." That was when Leanna decided to leave; she wouldn't be able to do it. However, she did leave a little note.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for bailing but I just couldn't take it. You should go ahead and keep going towards the CEDA camp without me because I really don't want to go. I hope you can forgive me. On a stronger note, however, I would advise you to please reconsider your plans. Always, Leanna." Tyler finished reading the note and sighed. He didn't think she would just up and leave in the middle of the night. "Man she took some of our food," Logan whined. "How much?" Roy asked while going through their ammo. "Only a few of things, two protein bars and a bottle of water." Roy sighed and looked up from their ammo pile, "she only took one clip, for a sniper." Tyler nodded, "guys, its fine. She only took what she needed; it's not like she robbed us blind." Roy shook his head, "do you think she left because of that question I asked her?" Tyler looked down at the man on the floor, "I think it had something to do with it, because she seemed really uncomfortable, but I think there was also an underlying problem." Logan agreed and suggested that they go ahead and start heading towards the camp that was only about three miles away. They didn't really feel like listening to Leanna.

Leanna was feeling extremely guilty for leaving the guys. She knew what happened at that camp and she didn't want to go through it again. However, after she walked about two miles it finally hit her. "I can't leave those guys to die. I just know they didn't listen to me." Without a second thought, Leanna turned around and started running. 'It's not like they'll actually take you back. You deserted them.' Her mind told her. This slowed her down to a slight jog, until she realized she didn't really care. Those boys were not going to go through what she had to.

"Look, it's the camp." Roy exclaimed happily. Logan looked down at him and smiled, "yep, we made it buddy." Tyler just shook his head, two and a half weeks of hiking and camping and they had finally found a safe haven. However, he felt like something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when they were met with about five guns to the face. "We're not infected if that's what you're scared of." Logan said calmly. "Have you encountered the infected?" One of the asked; Logan nodded. The guns were lowered slightly and the guy in the middle told them to follow him. The boys were led to a tent with multiple guys walking around in hazmat suits. "Hey Mike, we found you some more test subjects." Tyler's eyes widened and they tried to fight back but the army men quickly overtook them and tied them to medical chairs that you would see at the dentist office. "Don't worry guys," the guy named Mike told them as they were being attached to machines and had IV's stabbed into them, "you guys are going to save the human species."

They had been there for a few hours now and they felt weak. The scientists had taken so much blood from them and it was starting to take its toll. Logan looked over when he heard a sniffle. "Roy, hey man. Everything is going to be alright, you hear me?" Roy looked over at Logan with tearful eyes, "promise?" Logan nodded, "pinky promise." Tyler looked at the two of them and couldn't help the knot that formed in his stomach; they had been friends since middle school and he was most likely going to have to watch them die. The lights in the tent turned on and the scientists filed into the room, "hey boys, we have some special tests for you right now." Mike, the lead scientist, held up a syringe full of green liquid and headed towards Roy, who, ironically, was terrified of needles. Before he could approach him, however, a bullet pierced the skull of the head scientist and he dropped at the end of Roy's chair. Panic ensued when scientist after scientist dropped dead on the floor; and when the army personnel started entering the tent, they started dropping to. The bullets stopped for a moment and everyone looked around wondering what the hell was going on, and then they started up again. When there were only four people left in the room, not including the boys strapped to the chair, the side of the tent was ripped open and the small figure of a girl stepped inside. "Well, look who it is," one of the guards sneered. Before the others knew what was happening, he was down on the ground dead, with his head blown off. "Anymore dumb-asses wanna say anything?" Leanna asked sarcastically. They all raised their guns at her and she smirked, "not a good answer." Tyler watched as one by one they all fell to the ground before they could even fire off their weapons. Leanna stepped over to the chairs and untied Logan, then Roy and finally Tyler. They watched as she turned around and started to leave, "now where exactly do you think you're going?" Logan asked her. Without turning around Leanna answered, "I didn't think ya'll would want to see me after I left." Roy smiled, even though she couldn't see him and replied, "Oh shut up and get over here. We need your help." Tyler remained silent.

As it turns out, Leanna had killed almost everybody at the camp before she had made it to the tent so they didn't run into much resistance. She led them to the army barracks where their food was stashed and where, to the boys relief, comfortable beds that they could stay the night at were placed. "Before you guys go to sleep, I have to go turn the power on. I had to turn it off in order to sneak around better." Logan and Roy nodded, but Tyler looked at her wearily. "Tyler, man, why don't you go help her." Logan said as more of a command than a question. He got up mumbling and followed the girl outside of the tent, which is where he got his first really good look at her. She had shoulder length brown hair, and her bangs fell down to right above her eyes and were swept to the side over her left eye. She was around five foot five and was in semi-good shape, which basically meant she was skinny and curvy but not muscular. She noticed him looking at her and shifted uncomfortably. "Could you not look at me like that," she asked. He looked away, "just making sure you don't run off again." Tyler looked back over and noticed that she had stopped and was staring at him, "what?" He just laughed, "Well, you seemed fine leaving us to go to this camp where you knew what was going to happen without even warning us." Leanna walked up to him and glared, "I told you guys to reconsider your plans." Tyler shook his head, "that didn't tell us shit. You could've at least told us what was probably going to happen." She looked away and continued heading towards the power box that was just a few more yards away, causing Tyler to smirk, thinking he had won the argument. Leanna flipped only one switch, which confused Tyler. "Shouldn't you turn them all on?" She closed the box, "I just turned on the electric fence which also shut the gate so that nothing would get in if it happened by. If I turned on all the lights it would attract zombies." Tyler followed Leanna back to the tent where Logan and Roy were already asleep. They soon followed.

Leanna opened her eyes and she was on a metal table with a man standing over her wearing a hazmat suit. She tried to get up and run but soon found out that she had been strapped down to the table; the next thing she resorted to was trying to scream but a tube was placed down her throat. The plastic face screen on the suit disappeared and she saw those brown eyes with the scar trailing across the left eye and she stopped fighting. Leanna looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over as he injected syringe after syringe of strange liquids inside of her. Pain was searing through her body and it felt like her insides were melting, but she couldn't do anything about it. Tears were now streaking down her face and her wrists and ankles were raw from struggling; her body started shaking and she was sweating profusely. Leanna was sure she was going to die. The tube down her throat was taken out and the straps taken off of her now red wrists and ankles. Someone stood over her and she sat up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Leanna looked around at the three guys staring at her panting; sweat and tears were sliding down her face; the horror of the all too familiar nightmare still lingering. Roy reached for her and she jumped out of the bed headed straight for the opening of the tent. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get away; she didn't, however, get very far. Logan came running up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, trying to take her back to the tent and she fought back screaming. He lifted her up in the air and her feet started kicking. Logan finally got her back in the tent, but by the time they got there Leanna had stopped fighting and crying; she was completely silent. Logan and Roy both tried to ask her what was wrong but she refused to talk about it.

"Where do we go now?" Roy asked sometime later. "We head west," Leanna pitched in while tying her converse. "Why west?" Leanna pulled her tank top down over the waist of her shorts and stood up, "I saw something on the way over here about some boats off the coast of the California-Oregon border that are taking survivors out to a good sized island to start over." Tyler stared at her, "we're in Texas, Leanna. That could take us months to get there, what if they aren't even there or they're gone by the time we get there?" Leanna turned towards him with fire in her eyes, "I don't see you coming up with anything better. Besides, if they aren't there when we get there, we could always make our own boat and it's a coastline; there's bound to be maps and stuff." Tyler sat back and glared at the girl, but she was right. It was the only plan they had.

They were at the edge of the town and they had a dilemma. "If we open that door an alarm will sound and we'll attract so many zombies, ridiculous ain't even the word." Logan stated after they had stared at it for about three minutes. "There's a gate about a mile down; we can try to climb over it." Roy shook his head, "they have barbed wire on top of all the fences. We live in Texas, not Washington; we don't mess around." Leanna sighed, ran a hand down her face and looked and the boys. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to fight off some damn zombies. Good thing we're Texans huh?" She laughed and everybody joined. Tyler, however, caught himself and then stopped. Leanna noticed and cleared her throat, "Does everybody have at least two pipebombs, bile jars or molotovs?" They had to look around for a little bit but eventually they were all stocked up. "Alright, so who is the going to be the idiot to open the door?" Tyler said smiling. After nobody volunteered Leanna had an idea, "ok, so we're going to have a double coin tournament, how about that?" Everyone agreed and after the first round, Leanna and Roy were out. Logan and Tyler were facing each other as Leanna flipped the coin, "heads," Logan called out. Leanna caught the coin and placed in on the top of her hand, "its heads." Tyler grunted and walked over to the door, "why the heck would they block off a whole town anyway?" He yelled back to them. The door was thrown open and the alarm rang through their heads while zombies poured through the door in giant groups. Tyler came running back to them as Roy threw a pipebomb to get rid of a giant mass of zombies but they kept coming. "Guys we have to turn it off!" Logan yelled over all the commotion. Leanna looked through the gate and spotted the watch tower, "I need someone to cover me!" She yelled back.

"After I leave, use a molotov to block the gate." She told Roy as her and Logan passed by him. He nodded and looked at Logan, "be careful." Leanna and Logan ran towards the watchtower, barely aware of the heat from the recently thrown Molotov. Their adrenaline pushed them through until they were at the base of the watch tower. "I'm gonna go up, can you hold your own down here?" She asked Logan as she threw her gun down in order to climb the ladder to the top of the tower. Logan smiled and gave her a little shove, "don't fall pipsqueak." Leanna flew up the ladder and came face to face with the most intricate guard control panel she had ever seen. She looked down at Logan and yelled, "I don't know how to turn it off!" He rolled his eyes, "just hit the switch." Leanna sighed, "If I knew which switch to hit, I'd do it!"

Roy had just thrown another pipebomb and the zombies were still coming. "Why don't you like Leanna," he asked Tyler while shooting his M16 at the mass of dead people. The shorter boy got a bewildered look from Tyler who was currently slicing at any zombies who got close to the two, "oh come on. Me and Logan heard you two arguing and the looks you shoot at her. You don't like her." Tyler just shook his head, "we took her in and we were nice and she just leaves. I didn't mind it that much, but then, she didn't even tell us about the camps." Roy thought about it and nodded, "I understand where you're coming from but it's obvious that something happened to her. I mean, the guards at the camp knew her and the nightmare. That nightmare was so scary it scared me." Tyler contemplated what Roy said and kind of felt bad, this thing had been going on for a month. Leanna could've had a run in with CEDA at any point, but there was no way he was going to forgive her for not telling them. "That doesn't mean that she couldn't have told us, you know, prevent the same thing from happening to us." Roy looked at him with eyebrows raised, "we don't know how bad that experience was and we had just met her. You can't expect her to reveal major secrets right away. Besides, she did warn us to reconsider our plans. You're also forgetting one major detail." Tyler threw a bile bomb at a group of zombies and turned towards Roy, taking out a zombie behind him with his magnum. "Oh yea, what is that?" Tyler asked sarcastically. Roy looked at him with a sincere look on his face, "she came back." This stopped Tyler dead in his tracks and he looked at Roy. For once in a long time, he had no idea what to say.

Leanna was fed up with trying all the buttons and decided to try something very risky. "Logan," she yelled down at the seemingly former football player. "What!" He yelled back up at her. To be honest, he was thinking about going up there and helping her because that girl seemed very clueless. "I want you to start running away from the tower NOW!" He threw a pipebomb and looked up at her with an are-you-serious look. "Look, this panel is too complicated; so I'm going to place a pipebomb on it and I don't want you to be at the bottom." Logan placed his hands on his hips, "and what about you?" Leanna sighed, "I'll find some way down. Just go!" Logan shook his head, "put the pipebomb wherever you want and then jump down the hatch. I'll catch you and we'll run. Not to mention it'll attract the rest of the zombies and we can keep going." Leanna nodded, took the pipebomb and placed it in a notch on the control panel and activated it. "I'm coming down!" She yelled as the bomb started beeping. Leanna jumped down the hatch and closed her eyes; she had a hard landing followed by a grunt from Logan. Her eyes snapped open as Logan set her down; she picked her gun and they started running.

Tyler and Roy were confused as to why all the zombies were running away from them instead of at them. Roy held up a finger, "listen." They both heard faint beeping in the direction of the tall watchtower that was just outside the gate. "That's where they went right?" Tyler asked Roy. He nodded and they both took a step forward. Right at that moment the tower exploded; the shock of the explosion sending them to the ground. "Oh my…Logan!" Roy yelled. He got up and started running with Tyler right on his heels. They made it to the gate and gaped at the rubble that was scattered across the ground. Roy, being the compulsive person he was, started running around and yelling out Logan's name. A few minutes later they were a little closer to where the tower had been when a piece of rubble flew up and a coughing Logan appeared. He reached down and picked up Leanna, whom he had shielded when the blast went off with his own body. The two ash covered people looked down as Roy and Tyler threw a fit, "who was the moron who blew up the tower?" Tyler finally yelled. Leanna looked up and grinned sheepishly, "I did." He glared at her then got up in her face, "why the hell would you do that? You could have killed Logan!"

Leanna looked down, her smile had dropped into a frown and everyone saw it. If looks could kill, Tyler would be dead from the way Logan was looking at him. "We had to blow it up Tyler! It was the only way! Want to know what else; Leanna tried to get me to start running before she ever did it. She put my life before hers. You've always run your mouth before ever thinking about what really might have happened." Logan finished, breathing heavily and glaring at Tyler. Neither of them noticed Leanna slipping away quietly; Roy, however, did. He followed her and grabbed her shoulder, "look, Tyler just needs a little time alright?" Leanna looked up at him and Roy smiled, "come on short-stuff. Maybe they haven't noticed that we're gone yet."

Logan got up into Tyler's face, the same way he was up in Leanna's. "You need to start treating that girl with some respect. You may not know her as well as you know me and Roy, but that doesn't mean you have to be an asshole. She is going through the same thing we are, maybe even worse; you saw how she reacted to that nightmare of hers. She came back ok? She came back, there's no need to hold that incident against her." Tyler looked away and picked up his stuff, heading towards the next town west of there. Not long after, everyone else was following.

They had made it to the next town and they were blown away. Leanna and Roy actually had to stop talking, surprising Logan and Tyler, who had to listen to them for the past ten hours talk about everything under the sun, but they did join in every once in a while. They even felt like old friends. However, at the moment, they were currently staring at THE biggest barricade they had ever seen. "It has to be at least two hundred feet up," Logan said unenthusiastically. Leanna looked to the left and then to the right, as if she was looking before crossing a street. "There doesn't seem to be any gates in the immediate area." Tyler watched as Leanna contemplated something, "we don't really need to go in there do we?" He shrugged, "well we do need a safe place to sleep." Leanna looked at the huge fence and sighed, "We could always just climb over it." Roy frowned, "yea, and have someone mistake us for zombies and shoot us down." Leanna looked over and squinted, "does that look like a trailer?" Logan turned his head in her direction and nodded, "yea. What about it?" Leanna shrugged one shoulder, "well. It's a trailer. Metal barrier. The windows are high up. Has a restroom and plenty of sleeping space. The only downside is that we may need to either beg or negotiate, drag out dead bodies or shoot some zombies then drag them out." Nobody could think of any reason to object so they made their way over to the trailer and opened the door. It was completely empty of people; in fact, it was packed with food and ammo. "I've heard about these things. They're called safe-rooms. People set up these rooms to talk to other survivors, you know give them advice on where to go, help them re-supply on food and ammo and catch up on their sleep." Leanna said as they walked through the trailer. Roy, being the last one in, closed the door and put down the bar that secured the door. Tyler started reading the walls and shook his head in disbelief, "look Leanna, it's your little island idea. Almost everyone who wrote on the walls has decided to head there." Leanna was surprised by the fact that Tyler was actually talking to her, and he could see that. She smiled and turned to read the rest of the wall.

They were stuffed and ready for bed, but Leanna wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet, and it seems that neither was Tyler. He sat down next to Leanna and looked at her as she stared out the window of the trailer. "Hey," he said, causing her to jump. Tyler chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, "sorry." She nodded and smiled then suddenly said, "I'm sorry." Tyler held up his hand, "so am I. I've been a real jerk and you don't deserve that." Leanna shook her head, "I do to some measure. I really should have told you guys." Tyler smiled and stuck out his hand, "truce." Leanna laughed and shook his hand. "Deal."

Leanna opened her eyes and she was back on the table with those familiar brown eyes staring down at her followed by the scorching pain of whatever was being injected into her. Lights were flashing on and off, green and red, but she could make out everything that was happening. Only this time the straps were removed earlier, and the looming figure reached for her calling her name. She screamed and bolted up, only to have her head collide with someone else's bringing a yelp from them both and causing her eyes to open to two concerned faces and one boy a few steps back holding his head. "Leanna, is this-is this going to be an every night thing?" Roy asked her softly. She looked down at her arm and traced the faint marks that would never really go away. "That's why I don't prefer to stay with people. The nightmare would be too much for them to handle. I've had it almost as long as this apocalypse has been going on." Logan looked at her confused, "wait, nightmare; as in just one? You mean, you've have the same nightmares since this hell on earth started?" Leanna nodded and looked at Tyler who was still rubbing his head, "well, a few days after. It also doesn't help that my foster brother was the main reason for it." Her eyes widened as she realized that she said more than she should have and she tried to get up and run. Logan held her down with a frown, "not this time sweetheart. Now, you don't have to tell us what all this nightmare and cause of it is about; but it'd be nice to know. It'd also be nice to know that you won't run off every time you get scared; we're your friends not your enemies." Leanna slunk back in her bed-couch thing and looked at them with eyes as big as saucers, "friends…" She tried the word and liked it, then looked up at the boys surrounding her. Maybe it would make her feel better; to tell someone what she was going through.

"Three years ago my foster brother came home excited about the fact that he was going to become a scientist. I was excited for him and would help him whenever I could because we were always so close. However, when the apocalypse started he started acting…different. We were staying at that camp and I mostly just stuck to running around outside, sitting on my bed listening to music and talking to the guards; they were pretty cool at first, but then they let the stress get to them. I had no idea my so-called brother was experimenting on people. I asked one of the guards about it and all he said was that they were just looking for a cure and antidote, not experimenting. After a couple weeks all their test subjects died and nobody was left that my brother didn't need for either protection or consultations except…me. I was sitting on my bed wearing, well what I'm wearing right now. He came in mumbling about being so close and nobody being left; all of sudden he looked at me and before I knew it I was being forced down onto a table, kicking and screaming while the guards that I thought were my friends tied me down. A tube was forced down my throat to stop my screaming and he started injecting stuff into me. Every inch of my body was in excruciating pain and my insides felt like they were melting, I was having convulsions and sweat was pouring down my body, it was unbearable. Close to the end of the day I was exhausted, but I was still strapped to the table." Leanna was too afraid to look up, but if she had she would have seen three extremely distraught faces. After a little break she found enough courage to go on. "Of course, I was in a camp with a bunch of sex-deprived men so I knew something was going to happen soon and that's when I was going to strike. I just didn't expect it to be him. He came in and took the tube out of my throat; at first I thought he was going to let me go, but as soon as he took the tube out of my throat he said 'oh yea, I'm going to need your mouth.' I was disgusted but I knew that if I wanted to get out, I needed to keep cool. Before he finished unbinding me he looked me right in the face and told me that he was horny and it didn't matter because we weren't really related. As soon as all the bindings were off I grabbed the closest thing which was some kind of medical tool and I cut his face. I left the camp and well, here I am now."

Leanna looked up at the boys and gave them a small smile, "I thought I wouldn't need anybody else; I didn't want anybody else. Didn't think I'd be able to trust anyone ever again, but you guys are ok." She looked out the window only to have Logan reach over and mess up her hair, "you ain't that bad either pipsqueak." Roy reached over and gently shoved her, "I like ya too short stuff." Tyler smiled at her, which was all she needed and they all went back to bed, unprepared for the surprise they would have the next morning. Leanna, however, didn't have a nightmare for the first time in almost a month.

Tyler looked over at Leanna, who was currently sleeping facing the window. He closed his eyes again and it wasn't long before he heard the scream. Leanna shot up in bed with her hand over her heart and the eyes of everyone in the RV on her, "damn zombies," she breathed out. Roy looked past her and noticed a zombie staring in the window, which caused him to laugh. Logan peered around her as well, "wait just a damn moment. That's…" Logan turned around laughing causing Leanna to take a closer look at her early morning alarm. "Oh my god, that is freaking Dirk Nowitzski!" Leanna and Roy leaned in and Roy chuckled, "One of the only people tall enough to see through trailer windows without help." Right at that moment Nowitzski smashed through the window and grabbed Roy around the throat causing Leanna to scream. The former basketball player tried to pull Roy through the window but Leanna grabbed him and pulled as hard as she could. Tyler wrapped his arms around Leanna's waist and helped her pull Roy back to the other side of the trailer while Logan tried to pry the basketball player's giant hand from around Roy's throat. He finally quit and reached for a gun at the same moment that the zombie lost a grip and sent Roy colliding into Leanna who in turn flew into Tyler who hit the wall on the other side of the trailer. Logan shot the zombie in the head and then rushed to Roy who was currently unconscious; he set Roy on one of the beds and began CPR on him. Leanna, who was still pressed up against Tyler, whose hands were still on her waist, looked on with wide eyes.

Roy's eyes opened just as Logan's mouth latched onto his again and he felt his heart jump which was weird because he was sure he wasn't gay. He had had a couple of girlfriends, granted they never lasted longer than a couple of months but still; he had never really looked at a guy like that, until Logan of course. Logan pressed down on his chest and Roy took a deep breath and groaned. He was then met with concerned green eyes and at a distant the blue and silver eyes of Tyler and Leanna, who were currently in a suspicious position. "Am I dead?" He coughed. Logan chuckled nervously and put on hand on his forehead, "no, what makes you think that." Roy looked over at Leanna and Tyler, "well, the Leanna and Tyler I know barely even talk to each other; much less do that." Logan looked over at the two and raised an eyebrow, "getting along?" He turned back and helped Roy sit up; once they were up they started laughing at the confused faces on the two standing across from them. They both noticed at the same time and blushed a deep shade of red. Tyler let go of her waist and Leanna went to the back of the RV to grab some two by fours. "We need to patch up that window, do a little project I just thought of and then we need to leave." Tyler grabbed the wood and looked at her, "why?" Leanna turned around and picked up a bucket of paint, "we need to make sure the others who come this way know that this a safe place." Roy laughed sarcastically from his spot on the bed, "yea, as long as Shaq doesn't show up." This brought a genuine laugh from the team.

Logan finished painting 'Glenrose Safe-Room' at the top of the RV. He got stuck with it after Tyler was assigned to window duty and Leanna and Roy weren't tall enough to reach. The whole time he was mumbling about how he couldn't believe that he had shot Dirk Nowitzski, bringing about laughs from the two shortest members. He gave the paint to Leanna who was in charge of writing the rest of the stuff which would say: Free Food, Ammo and Shelter. As he gave Leanna the paint he made sure to 'accidently' get some paint on his finger; he then rubbed it on her nose causing her to go cross-eyed trying to see it. Logan tried again and she backed up into Tyler who had just walked out of the trailer. Leanna turned around and looked up at him bringing a laugh from his lips. She then took some black paint on her index and middle fingers on each hand and painted two identical lines beneath both of her eyes. Tyler shook his head and went to walk around her, it was then that she grabbed his wrist and splattered paint up and down his arm. While he was distracted Leanna gave him similar marks under his eyes, producing a laugh from the other two guys of the group. Thanks to the 'injured' Roy, Leanna and Tyler were suckered into keeping their paint marks under their eyes but were allowed to take off the other paint. An hour later they were done with the so-called renovations and were headed to the other side of Glenrose, where they ran into a major problem.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tyler complained as they arrived at the entrance of their hardest challenge yet. "I knew there was something I forgot about this city." Leanna said from beside him. The team looked up at the barely hanging sign to the Glenrose Drive-Through Zoo. "We have to go through; it would take up too much time if we walked all the way around." Roy added in. "Well it shouldn't be that hard, the infection hasn't affected the animals we've crossed so far right?" Logan asked. Roy opened the gate and they made their way into the zoo all while being extremely cautious of their surroundings. "Of course, the only animals we've seen so far are dogs, cats and other little rodents." Tyler pitched in a little while later. Leanna sighed from beside him and looked up at her blue-eyed friend, "thanks for lightening the mood Casanova." He looked down at Leanna and smiled, "no problem. I just love it when my girls are comfortable." Tyler slung an arm around Leanna's shoulders and smiled making her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. It was then that Logan stopped and held up a finger, "does anybody know what kind of animals they had here?" Leanna continued to walk as she began to think, "Well, they had the usual zoo animals that could stay outside. Goats, zebras and stuff like that. I think they had a section where…" Logan caught up with her and the others and cut her off, "did they have monkeys?" Leanna narrowed her eyes at being interrupted before saying exactly what he asked, "yes as I was saying, they had a section that housed monkeys." Roy looked at her confused, "really? I never saw it." Leanna laughed, "Most people didn't." Tyler looked ahead from the small bunker they were under as they talked and saw something move, "guys what's with the monkey talk? Is it relevant?" Leanna grabbed his hand and brought him to a stop, "You see, monkeys hold almost the exact same DNA as humans. If whatever is affecting humans is on the DNA strands that we share, then that means…" She was cut off as she was knocked to the ground by a screeching ape.

The ape bit her on the arm and Leanna let out a similar screech to what the ape was giving out. The ape looked down at her for a split second, long enough for Tyler to shoot it and help her up. He looked at her arm and she shooed him away, "we don't have time for that. We're being attacked by monkeys; hungry ones at that." A monkey jumped on Logan's back and Roy aimed a gun, decided it wasn't a good idea and instead hit the monkey in the head with the butt of the gun. Tyler looked at her and grabbed her hand, leading her around to the back of a shed. He handed her a wrap and told her to cover up her arm, and of course, Leanna argued. "Look, it would take like two minutes and I don't want it getting infected." Leanna opened her mouth and Tyler shot her a look, "just do it!" He ran back around to help Logan and Roy, leaving Leanna to wonder what that was all about. She wrapped up her arm and headed back around to witness something she thought she would never see.

Tyler flew past Leanna after getting kicked by a monkey hanging from the ceiling of the bunker that they were in. Roy was behind held upside down by one foot by an ape sitting on one of the rafters and Logan was still trying to get the monkey off of him. "I'm gone for like three minutes and you guys just fall apart." After she shot the stray monkey that kicked Tyler, she looked through her scope and calculated the direction that Logan and the monkey would fall after they tripped over Tyler, who was currently still on the floor. A couple seconds later Logan tripped and the monkey went down with him; as he was lying on the ground Leanna shot the monkey off his back. "Guys you better catch Roy, I have a shot!" Logan scrambled up and stood underneath Roy who, by the way, was looking a little sick. Leanna looked through her scope and aimed at the ape on the rafters and took her shot. Roy fell into Logan's arms and the rest of the tinier monkeys fled. "I guess it was a good thing that you made me temporarily leave." Leanna laughed as she helped Tyler up. "That's what I was hoping for." He said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

They were halfway through New Mexico about a month later and the team was tired. They were in the middle of nowhere and Leanna and Roy had broken down about a mile before. She was currently resting on Tyler's back and Roy was resting on Logan's. Tyler was squinting, trying to see past the glare from the sun, "these two are honestly heavier than they seem." Logan grunted. Tyler looked over in agreement and pointed at the horizon, "There's a little house or shack or something over there. I don't really care what it is, but its shelter." Logan looked at Tyler then at the boy on his back, "should we set them down? I mean it's only about another half-mile or so, they can make it." Tyler shrugged and dropped the girl on his back onto the ground. Leanna landed on her butt and was not very happy, "what was that for?" Tyler grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, "there's a house over there and I'm tired of carrying you." Once Leanna was standing up, her and Tyler were just centimeters apart making both of their pulses race. They stared at each other until Roy butted in. "Let's go over to that house." Leanna followed rather slowly as the four made their way to the house and Roy knocked on the door. "Oh come on Roy," Logan whined, "this is not the time to be polite. There's probably nobody there." Logan was proved wrong as a shotgun barrel was pointed out of the window straight at Leanna's face. Tyler stepped in front of her and held up his hands, "we're just looking for a little shelter, please." The shotgun lowered and a rough face appeared, "are you worthy of any shelter?" Leanna gave Roy a look and then looked back at the house, "what determines if we're worthy or not?" The face twisted into a smile directed at Leanna, "well that's simple darlin'. I need some type of pay that will compensate for a nights stay here." They all had to stifle a laugh as Leanna sighed under her breath, "everyone besides us is either a zombie or an asshole."

"So what exactly do you want? Food? Water? Clothes?" Logan tried to bargain with him. The man thought about it for a moment then smiled, sending chills down their spines. "I want the girl, been mighty lonely since the wife died." Leanna grimaced and took a step back, followed by Tyler who stood in front of her protectively. "That's sick. You have to be sick to even think that we'd even consider that." The old man chuckled, "she's mighty pretty. Looks fresh," Leanna was pressed into Tyler's back and he suddenly felt very protective over her. "You will never touch her." He hissed. The rest of the team heard the venom in his voice and turned to leave before they heard a gunshot radiate from the inside of the house. Tyler threw Leanna to the ground and covered her; not sure of what was going on. The gunshots continued and they stayed on the ground for the duration of them.

After it was over the door to the house was opened and a blonde girl a few years older than them stepped out onto the porch. They all hopped up and Tyler stepped over to shake her hand. "My name is Tyler." Leanna couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that arose when the blonde-haired stranger pushed Tyler up against the wall and pushed her body onto his. "Well hello there Tyler, it's been awhile since I've seen a boy as hot as you are." She trailed her hand down his chest and went to raise his shirt up and Tyler grabbed her hand, "look ma'am, I really don't…" The girl pouted and leaned in towards him, "but surely you think I'm at least attractive. You seem like the type of man who likes blondes." Tyler was at a loss for words and had no idea what to do until someone else saved him. A slender body came between him and the vivacious blonde. Leanna pointed a magnum at the girls chest and snarled, "back off ya bimbo, he's mine." Blondie gave Leanna a look and reached for her own gun but Leanna pressed the gun into her, "who exactly are you?" The girl raised her hands, "I'm the daughter of the guy who tried to get you. Now how about I get a go at your man for a free night at my cabin?" It was Tyler's turn to turn her down now, "sorry, not interested." This set the girl off. She walked around ranting and pulling at her hair screaming nonsense. "Am I not pretty enough? Why don't you like me? I need somebody! She's ugly and I'm so much prettier than her!" Blondie took out her gun and pointed it at Leanna then changed her mind and pointed it at herself then pulled the trigger. The entire team was splattered with blood and brains.

They cleared the house of bodies and Leanna reveled in the fact that there was a shower. "I call shower first!" While she was in the shower Leanna thought about the thoughts that were running through her mind when Tyler was being hit on. They had become pretty close during the month that they had been traveling and Leanna had to admit that she was developing feelings for him. Once she stepped out of the shower Leanna realized that she had a problem. She had a towel wrapped around her body as she stepped into the living room of the cabin. "Guys we have a problem." The boys turned to look at Leanna and Tyler did everything he could not to let it show that he was majorly enjoying it; he was a twenty year old man, give him a break. Logan and Roy were gay, or in Roy's case confused, so they just looked on. "My clothes are covered in brains and blood, not very many brains because she was a blonde but…" Leanna smiled as everyone in the room cracked up. "Well anyway, I'm not putting them back on. I guess you guys are thinking the same thing now." Logan smiled, "we'll figure it out."

They were all standing around the living room in nothing but a towel and they felt foolish. "Well, we can put these clothes in the shower, clean them, then hang them up outside to dry and we can take the underwear and dry them with the blow dryer in there." Tyler shrugged and adjusted the towel around his waist, "sounds good. Who's going to be the one that washes the clothes?" Leanna couldn't take her eyes off of Tyler's chest and she tried her hardest not to let it show. The boy had some nice abs and pecs but they weren't too prominent and Leanna was hooked. She swallowed and looked at the boys, "let's dry the underwear first and then do that." Roy laughed and placed his arm around Leanna's shoulder, "guess we're really going to get to know each other."

Leanna felt absolutely weird walking around in her bra and panties, especially since she was in the lace-undergarments stage of life. It also didn't help that Tyler wore his boxers in the most enticing way; sitting right on his hips. "Ok so who is going to wash the clothes? We need at least two people." Logan pulled two quarters out of Leanna's shorts, "double coin toss? Two losers in the first round have to wash the clothes." They all agreed.

Leanna and Tyler looked at the clothes in the bathtub and sighed, "I suck at this game." Tyler chuckled. She smiled and looked at him, "hey, at least Logan and Roy have some alone time together." They bent over the bathtub and started rinsing the clothes off with the shower head, "so you too huh?" Tyler said a couple minutes later. "What?" Tyler laughed at her obvious confusion, "I thought I was the only one that noticed the chemistry between them two. It's always been there, for Logan anyway. Logan's gay, obviously, but Roy has had a few girlfriends. Logan's never dated because he's always had a thing for Roy, ever since middle school. Practically loves the guy, but Roy isn't gay; so he says. His relationships have never worked out because well…he's gay, but he just doesn't know it. We're still waiting for him to realize that Logan is who he really needs. Who has always been there," Leanna looked over at Tyler and he had to look away because he was too tempted to lean in towards her. Ironically, Leanna was thinking the same thing.

Logan sat down next to Roy on the couch and put an arm around his shoulder, "it's about time that those two get some alone time together." Roy nodded in agreement and looked at the boy next to him, "the attraction between the two is so obvious, but they can't even see it. How can something like that happen?" Logan gave Roy a look that he couldn't decipher and then gave a short laugh. Logan leaned in slowly and Roy couldn't move away; his hand rested on the side of Roy's face and his lips brushed Roy's and that's when the confused red head's mobility returned. He scooted away from Logan to the other side of the couch, "I'm not gay." He simply stated. Logan put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm tired of this Roy. I'm honestly tired of this. I have been there for you since middle school, I've liked you since middle school and I've been with you through all the bad break-ups and problems that you've ever had. I have never thought of myself while around you, because you're always first and you're telling me that you have never felt anything towards me?" Roy looked at Logan with wide eyes, he had felt something towards Logan for about half a year now but he was so confused, he couldn't be gay, could he? Every time he looked at Logan his heart skipped a beat but he always chalked it up to something else. "I-I don't know. I'm so confused, I-I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that I might be gay." Roy felt the tears slid down his face and went to wipe them away but Logan beat him to it. Logan knew what Roy was going through, he was confused and despite what he said Logan was going to be there and he wasn't going to force Roy to do anything he wasn't comfortable doing. "It's ok Roy, whatever you need and no matter what you choose I'll always be there." Roy snuggled into Logan and Logan held him and about ten minutes later Roy said something that made Logan question whether or not he was dreaming.

"Kiss me." Roy said still looking down at the floor. Logan looked down at the shorter boy in his arms and asked him to repeat what he said. He was met with determined light blue eyes that said the two words Logan always wanted to hear, "kiss me." Logan put his hand on the side of Roy's head and swiftly leaned in to capture his lips before he changed his mind. Roy's heart was beating a million miles a minute and his lips were moving in perfect sync to Logan's. By now, there was no doubt in his mind that he was gay and that he was irrevocably in love with him. Logan flipped them over so that he could lay Roy down on the couch beneath him and they continued to grab each other hungrily, trying to get closer even though their bodies were already pressed against each others. Watching from the bathroom doorway adjacent to the couch were a pair of silver eyes and a pair of blue ones right above them. The door closed silently and on the other side of the door Tyler's hand was over Leanna's mouth as she tried not to squeal.

"They are so cute together." Leanna said from the bed in the guest bedroom. Roy and Logan had called dibs on the master bedroom and nobody wanted to go into the crazy girl's bedroom, so Tyler and Leanna got stuck in the same room together, but neither of them cared. Tyler laughed and sat down next to her, "they deserve it." Leanna looked outside and Tyler noticed the deep lines in her face and knew she was thinking about something, "What's wrong?" Leanna laughed and looked at Tyler, "don't worry about it. It's stupid." Tyler scooted closer to her and put his hand on her arm, "come on. We're practically best friends, you can tell me." She sighed and looked at the wall, "that girl said she was prettier than me, that I was ugly. I don't care about her being prettier than me, I mean she was but I'm not ugly am I?" Tyler looked at her and smirked, "she was good lookin', but definitely not as pretty as you." Leanna's head whipped over in his direction and he raised his hands, "hey, I'm a guy. You can't expect me to not notice when a girl is super hot." Leanna rolled her eyes and laughed, "you're pretty hot yourself Casanova." Tyler put his arm behind his hand and laid down on the bed, "so how old are you exactly Annie Oakley?" Leanna looked at the man next to her and asked why he wanted to know. He looked down at her and winked, "well, if we're going to live together for the rest of our lives I might as well know." Leanna raised her eyebrows, "the rest of our lives?" Tyler looked down at her sincerely, "if we do end up going to that island, I don't really want to separate from you guys. I'd like to live with you, if you don't mind." She smiled up at him, "eighteen." Shocked, he turned his head and looked at her skeptically, "you're only eighteen and you manage to do…well everything that you've done." She twirled her hair and looked out the window again, "living in foster care can really prepare a person for things." Tyler chuckled, "yea, because people can really teach you how to survive a zombie apocalypse." She scooted closer to him and leaned in towards him, "no, but it does teach you how to defend yourself and think smartly. Besides, zombie apocalypse survival training is in the video games." He couldn't help but laugh in agreement, "Well, I'm only twenty but it doesn't really matter about age. We're surviving and that's all that matters." She looked up at him and couldn't help but take him seriously until he opened his mouth again, "so are you a virgin?" Leanna gaped at him, "Tyler!" She pushed him and he rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud laughing.

Leanna threw her head back and closed her eyes; she couldn't believe what Tyler was doing. "Is there any reason why you're inspecting us Tyler?" Roy asked him from Logan's side. Leanna was not prepared for his answer, "I'm just seeing if either of ya'll are walking funny." Roy's eyes widened and Logan's mouth dropped open. Leanna shot up off the couch and dragged Tyler outside before he said anything else, all while shooting an apologetic look towards the new couple. Once they were outside Leanna made Tyler take the clothes down from the line, "I can't believe you said that." She said once he started taking down the clothes. "I was just messing with them." Leanna chuckled and grabbed her clothes, "it'd be best if you could go and apologize. It was funny, but it was too soon." Tyler sighed and grabbed everyone's clothes, "fine, just let me go in by myself and I'll fix this." She agreed as she began putting on her clothes, "oh and Tyler." He turned around and looked at her and she smiled, "try not to be so disappointed that my clothes are back on." Tyler flashed a smile making her heart skip and went back inside.

Tyler walked inside and handed Logan and Roy their clothes, "look guys, I'm sorry. I was just trying to mess with you." Logan looked at Roy, and Roy just smiled. "It's ok; I thought it was kind of funny once I thought about it. I would've done the same thing. Leanna sucker you into apologizing?" Before Tyler could object Logan laughed, "Leanna didn't sucker him into anything. All that girl would have to do is ask and Tyler would do it. He's whipped and they aren't even dating." Tyler just shook his head and went to head outside when the entire house started shaking.

Leanna squinted and tried to see further than just a few feet past the porch. It was about two in the morning and normally she would not be up that early but they had gone to sleep about three the previous day and had gotten plenty of sleep which was exactly what they needed. She had heard something a few seconds before and was currently looking for the source of the noise. A slight roar sounded from the dark and Leanna raised her gun. A few seconds later something came charging towards her and she managed to jump out of the way right before it hit her; the thing slammed into the wall and shook the whole house causing Leanna to lose her balance and fall flat on her bottom. "What the hell is this thing?" She screamed out catching the attention of the newly dressed men inside. When they came out they were not prepared for what they saw. Leanna was sitting on the porch shooting her magnum at a zombie with one giant arm and one arm that was barely even there. Its muscular frame was covered by a pair of overalls and its current sights were set on Leanna, much to Tyler's displeasure. Logan pulled Leanna up and the thing went for her again; this time when it hit her she flipped over the wooden rail of the front porch but miraculously landed on her feet shocking her stiff for a few seconds. Once she disappeared the zombie turned around and started heading towards the isolated boy on the other side of the porch; it started heading towards Roy. Logan aimed his gun and made one final shot, right at the infected's head. It fell right at Roy's feet and he shot the rest of the team an I'm-tired-of-this look. "I think it's safe to say that we can call that a Charger." Tyler said smiling. Leanna kicked the body, "looks like he couldn't find any good zombie women."

"Alright guys, we're about to cross the border into Arizona and I honestly don't feel like leaving any dead bodies in the desert." Logan said, turning towards the team. "So, be smart and if you need rest, just please say something." Tyler looked at Leanna and she put her hands on her hips, "what, just because I'm a girl means that I'll cop out first?" Tyler smirked and patted her on the shoulder, "actually no, I was just wondering if you had a sandwich." Leanna turned around and laughed, "I like you, you got jokes."

They had been walking for a couple hours and Roy noticed something, "hey guys look, it's a gift shop." Tyler shook his head skeptically then looked at Leanna, "can we please go?" He sighed and motioned towards the shop, "let's go." Leanna started heading towards the shop and Tyler looked at Logan and Roy who both made a whipping motion in the air; he followed her rolling his eyes.

Tyler walked in and immediately felt the relief of a fan, Leanna was standing by the door wearing a pair of black sunglasses holding a little battery powered fan right at him and the other boys. "Sunglasses, that's a good idea." Roy said picking up a pair; he turned towards Logan and smiled, "you look good," Logan said while grabbing his hips and pulling him in for a kiss. Leanna and Tyler turned around and headed towards the back of the store where the food and beverages were. "Get what you need and anything extra you think might come in handy." He told her. She nodded and began packing, then made her way to the back door where she discovered something that made her actually look up and thank God. "Tyler you will never believe what I just found." Tyler ran back to her and narrowed his eyes in confusion when she held up gas and car keys, "that's great, now do you wanna build us a car?" Leanna dropped her shoulders and motioned her head towards the window; Tyler looked out and saw a jeep and smiled. "This is going to be great."

Leanna finished putting on her sunscreen then looked over at Tyler who was currently driving the jeep, "you do know that since everyone is dead you don't need to follow traffic laws." Tyler sent her a smile and stepped on the pedal, "I like you. Not afraid to go out and try. Adventurous." Logan smiled at Roy and pulled him in closer, "made for each other." He whispered in his ear. Roy nodded and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder wanting to take a nap. A few hours later Leanna was in the driver's seat and Tyler was having the time of his life. "You're going to get us killed," he yelled, laughing, as they landed after they launched off another dirt ramp. Leanna adjusted the sunglasses on her face and looked at Tyler, "you love it." He shrugged, "can't argue with you there." Logan's pale face appeared in between them, "Tyler, can you please start driving again." Leanna looked at him, "why don't one of you two drive?" Tyler pushed Logan back, "because they wanna be together in the back seat." Leanna rolled her eyes and pulled over and switched places with Tyler. "So unfair," she complained, making Tyler laugh.

Roy looked out the window and saw something that made his blood run cold. "I don't like the look of that!" Tyler cut off his conversation with Leanna and looked over to where Roy was pointing and his heart dropped. He spun the jeep around and started driving away from the huge tunnel of dirt that was heading towards them. However, the dust devil was faster than they were. The winds from the devil hit the car and spun it around. Tyler pressed on the breaks but the car just spun around more due to the fact that they decided not to take the roads and just drove over whatever was there. The car spun and the doors were forced open. Thanks to their seatbelts; Logan, Roy and Tyler were just rattled around a little but Leanna didn't have that much luck. Her belt snapped and she flew out of the jeep, landing just a couple yards away. Tyler made his way out of the jeep and over to her, "Leanna, are you ok?" She looked up at him and coughed, the dust from the dirt tornado entering her lungs. He picked her up and tried to head back to the jeep but with all the dirt and wind he couldn't see where he was going. "We can't head back to the jeep; we have to head somewhere else." Unable to say anything Leanna just gave him a weak thumbs-up. They stumbled upon a house and seconds later, the door; once inside Tyler set her down and forced the door shut then turned back to face her. "You look like shit." He plainly stated. She glared up at him as he picked her up and set her on the kitchen table, "good thing we still have our bags; and I have my good looks." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Leanna didn't have very many serious injuries, just a couple scratches, a few scrapes and quite a number of bruises. He finished treating her and put his hands down on either side of her, "gave me a good scare when you flew out of the jeep." Leanna smiled and Tyler grabbed her hands, "I mean it Leanna." Her smile dropped and Tyler moved his hands from beside her and rested them on her hips, "I can't picture going on without you." Leanna looked up at him, put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across his cheekbone. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards her hand, "you really mean that?" Tyler's eyes opened and he leaned in towards her; his forehead touched hers and he looked straight into her eyes, "I mean it, one hundred percent." He whispered. She dropped her hand from his cheek and put it around his neck as he closed the gap between them and connected their lips. Leanna's other hand snaked into his hair and he moved in closer to her while simultaneously pulling her closer to him so he could easily lift her up off the table. Tyler walked over to a wall and pressed her up against it; his hands were raising her shirt up as they continued to make their way upwards and her hands were trailing up his chest from underneath his shirt. Their kisses were getting hungrier, more urgent and things were really starting to get heated when two voices sounded from outside. "Tyler! Leanna! Where are you guys?" The two people broke apart and stared at each other panting and smiling, "well, that was interesting." Tyler finally said, catching his breath. Leanna nodded, "I liked it though. Definitely not what I expected for a first kiss." He grinned at her, "good thing we got interrupted, don't want your first kiss and your first time to be at the same time." She giggled, "Just set me down and let's go. Logan and Roy are waiting." Tyler ran a finger across her right eye which was currently sporting a slight bruise then set her down gently, "try not to dive out of anymore cars." She just rolled her eyes and left out the front door.


End file.
